


hero

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, pure stupidity and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: “hey there! you! stop!” jaehwan screams as he runs after the tall, black figure, movements rather inefficient with the snow and all. jaehwan can feel heads turning towards him, probably bewildered onlookers disturbed by the sudden noise, and starts to feel rather apologetic for disrupting the serene atmosphere. not much time to worry about that though, for justice needs to be served.today, lee jaehwan is going to be a hero.





	hero

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing stupid hyuken,, so

_oh, it’s a nice day out_ , jaehwan singsongs happily as he parts the thick curtains -- bright sunlight immediately illuminates jaehwan’s small, cosy room with a pretty, warm glow. the park outside looks especially inviting today, the amount of snow had died down considerably in comparison to the past few days of rather heavy snow, gloomy weather. well, there is _none_ of that today -- blue skies and fluffy clouds frame the picture, the paths of the park are lined with just the _perfect_ amount of snow, fig trees scattered around the park were smattered with pretty blotches of fluffy white, completing the pretty picture.

it’s so _beautiful,_ jaehwan thinks, and takes his phone out to take a picture through his window, just to document how wonderfully this day started. click, click, jaehwan takes from different angles, but these pictures are just not _enough_ , jaehwan thinks, so he moves on to take a short video. everything’s going perfectly -- oh look, it’s snowflake, mrs kim’s family dog, it’s so cute, running into the frame. jaehwan swoons, holding back an exclaim of _cute aggression_ as he zooms into snowflake, its white fur blending almost perfectly with the snow. a pair of black shoes come trudging after snowflake, and, wait -- those don’t look like anything mrs kim would usually wear, in fact those look rather big, the cutting is also of men’s shoes, jaehwan thinks. jaehwan zooms out now, slightly confused, and there following behind snowflake is a man of an impressive built, donned all black -- black cap, black trench coat, black shoes, black mask.

that isn’t any family member of mrs kim, jaehwan knows all too well, after all they’ve been neighbors for almost a decade, now. a sinking, horrible feeling settles in jaehwan’s stomach. _all black?_ that outfit sets an alarm off in jaehwan’s quick mind, and jaehwan’s eyes widen in despair--

_a burglar is taking snowflake away!_

jaehwan stops the video and bursts out of his room, and barely has time to grab a coat and slip on his shoes before running out of his house, closing the door haphazardly. no time for any of that when mrs kim’s family dog is potentially being stolen.

“hey there! you! stop!” jaehwan screams as he runs after the tall, black figure, movements rather inefficient with the snow and all. jaehwan can feel heads turning towards him, probably bewildered onlookers disturbed by the sudden noise, and starts to feel rather apologetic for disrupting the serene atmosphere. not much time to worry about that though, for justice needs to be served.

today, lee jaehwan is going to be a _hero._

“you,” jaehwan shrieks like a dolphin when he finally grabs a tight hold on the man’s rather muscular shoulder -- and the man is _huge_ , jaehwan thinks, but he will _not_ falter. the man turns around, a look of surprise in his eyes, the rest of his face hidden by a black mask. there are earphones plugged into his ears, which must explain why he probably didn’t sense jaehwan’s presence.

“you,” jaehwan points a finger at the man, as the man, clearly confused, takes down his mask and also removes his earphones.

god, this is a _handsome_ burglar, jaehwan gasps -- suddenly feeling small, his cheeks heating up considerably. the man’s eyes are small and sharp-looking his nose tall, his cheekbones and jaw are sculpted by the _gods_ , for sure.

“do i know you?” the man breaks the brief silence, and jaehwan snaps back to reality -- oh, right, hero jaehwan.

but, now that love-stricken jaehwan is gone and his logical reasoning is slowly coming back, the situation is pretty absurd. if this man truly was a burglar, he wouldn’t be reacting so calmly, would he? wouldn’t he be running, by now? jaehwan’s pretty sure he looks at least decently threatening, right?

“um- i- i wanted to ask why, why are you taking this dog?” jaehwan stutters. oh god. hero jaehwan was supposed to come off strongly, this confrontation was not meant to start out with a fucking _stammer_. “to clarify, i’m- i’m lee jaehwan.” wait, that wasn’t the _point_. “um. i mean, i’m the neighbor of the owner of this dog, snowflake. and i know you’re not related to mrs kim in any way!”

(love-stricken, stammering heroes do exist, jaehwan tries to comfort himself.)

there’s another brief moment of silence, and there’s now a grin on this man’s very handsome face, his eyes seem to be scanning jaehwan up and down. hopefully the blush isn’t too obvious? jaehwan nervously fidgets with his fingers, before looking up to meet the man’s eyes again.

“why- why aren’t you saying anything? stop looking at me like that,” jaehwan chokes, “you’re guilty aren’t you?”

“no,” the man laughs, a chuckle growing into a full, hearty laugh.

“hey, this is an issue of stolen property,” jaehwan pouts and toughens his stance, it’s not something to be taken light-heartedly.”

“so you really think i’m a burglar,” the man smiles, and he looks _hot_. “i look like one, huh?”

“n-not really,” jaehwan shyly looks down, “but there’s no other sound reason as to why you would be in possession of snowflake here!” jaehwan bends down to pet snowflake -- to his horror, snowflake darts out from beneath jaehwan’s hand to cling onto the man’s leg.

shocked by the betrayal, jaehwan stands up again and clears his throat awkwardly, ashamed. “um, snowflake liking you doesn’t give you a reason to steal it, nonetheless.”

at this moment, the man points jaehwan to a name tag -- wait, why hadn’t jaehwan spotted that just now? there’s a red lanyard slung across the man’s neck, a name card attached to it -- han sanghyuk, in large font, with the man’s face printed beneath the name. below the picture, there in smaller font--

_dog walking service._

oh _fuck_.

oh fuck, fuck _, fuck_.

the look on jaehwan’s face must be pretty hilarious, because the man-- _sanghyuk_ , is now cracking up again, and poor jaehwan, cheeks and ears flaming a cherry red, just wants so badly to run away from this situation and pretend _nothing_ ever happened. in a desperate attempt to cool down, and still unable to formulate any coherent sentences to explain himself, jaehwan picks up some snow from the ground and holds it to his hot cheeks.

“cute,” the man chuckles so _softly_ , and jaehwan almost feels the snow melt _faster_ against his cheeks.

“i’m so so sorry,” jaehwan finally sighs, “i look- i mean, i _am_ a total idiot right now, i’m sorry for assuming horrible things about you, sanghyuk.”

“no worries,” sanghyuk smiles, and secures snowflake’s leash around his arm before firmly taking jaehwan’s hands into his larger, warmer ones. “you must be cold, look at you, you’re wearing practically nothing.”

it is now that jaehwan realises he’s still in his pajamas, which shows clearly beneath his open coat -- if those tattered and worn out pieces of cloth could even be considered _pajamas_. first encounter with this hot stranger and jaehwan has to look so utterly _pathetic_. great.

“yeah, i kinda rushed out the moment i saw snowflake with this mysterious looking stranger, didn’t really bother to dress properly,” jaehwan laughs, “you- you don’t really need to do this by the way,” jaehwan looks to his hands, enclosed in sanghyuk’s ones. “i’m- i’m alright, i don’t feel that cold, i’m quite a strong individual.”

“oh _really_ ,” sanghyuk teases, “you sure don’t look so to me,” sanghyuk continues, to which jaehwan whines in protest. “or perhaps, are you not feeling cold because i’m here?”

“w-what?”

“well, because i’m too _hot_ , you see,” sanghyuk chuckles, and notices the way jaehwan’s ears twitch ever so slightly, the pink tint on his cheeks deepening in colour. “ _hah_ , i think i’m right.”

well. sanghyuk isn’t _wrong_.

“okay, you know you’re hot, enough with the self-praise,” jaehwan pretend rolls his eyes and tries to change the subject. “by the way, i may need your services.”

“oh?” sanghyuk wiggles his thick brows, and jaehwan groans, “not _those_ services!”

“huh?” sanghyuk now sports a bewildered look, “what do you mean, of course i meant dog-walking services, what are you thinking of jaehwan? oh, you _dirty_ boy.”

“ugh, okay okay, like you weren’t thinking the same thing too, with your suggestive eyebrow wiggle and all,” jaehwan sighs, “anyway, i have a dog too! realised keeping him cooped up at home while i’m busy working isn’t too good for his health.”

“sure, what breed?”

“umm,” jaehwan pauses, “a- a corgi, you know those with the short little legs.”

“sure i know, those are one of my favourites to work with,” sanghyuk smiles, “also, weird that you hesitated at first. how could you not be sure? are you a new owner?”

“yea! fairly new,” jaehwan laughs awkwardly, to clear the air.

hopefully, sanghyuk wouldn’t _know_?

“cool, what’s its name?”

“he’s- he’s _bread_!”

corgis look like loaves of bread, don’t they? jaehwan hopes it sounds legitimate enough.

“ _bread_? that’s his name?” sanghyuk’s eyes are wide with amusement, “interesting name for an interesting owner, i suppose.”

if there’s one thing sanghyuk’s exceptionally good at, it’s knowing when someone’s telling a lie.

jaehwan, with his stammering and his wide eyes and flushed cheeks definitely _isn’t_ lying.

“so when should i start walking… _bread_?” sanghyuk spots the smug, almost proud look in jaehwan’s sparkling eyes. he probably thinks he’s a good liar. how cute.

“great! we can start tomorrow, if you’re free?”

“of course!”

“oh, forgot to ask something important, how much does it cost? do smaller dogs come at a lower price? _hopefully_?”

“man, i’ll do it for _free_.”

“really,” jaehwan exclaims, almost like a little kid, and leaps in excitement. “then, where should we meet so i can hand bread over to you?”

“you like coffee? what about that café just down the road over there?”

“oh? interesting place. you usually meet your customers at cafés?”

“nope.”

jaehwan pauses, and sanghyuk catches the confused look in his eyes. how wonderfully naïve.

“jaehwan, i know you don’t have a dog for me to walk, _come on_.”

“you know?” jaehwan gasps, before slapping a hand over his mouth comically, “’i- i mean, i mean, what do you mean? bread! i have a dog, it’s my little corgi _bread_.”

“the fact is you _don’t_ have one,” sanghyuk chuckles and pinches jaehwan’s cheek, "and what just happened is that you tried to implicitly ask me out on a date, and my answer is _yes._ ”

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was silly enough,, kudos and comments are loved ♡♡♡


End file.
